


The Beginning

by VilaG



Series: The World of Endonia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Endonia, Eternals, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, First story, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have no idea how tags work, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), planet creators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VilaG/pseuds/VilaG
Summary: The Eternal's, a group with such divine powers they're able to create entire planets. But with great power, comes great responsibility. With such a task like creating the universe, all they want to do is get it over with. When one wants to take his time, things start to go wrong.
Series: The World of Endonia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628026
Kudos: 1





	The Beginning

In the beginning , there was nothing. Then , in a bright flash , the bodies of light and darkness collided . 

This is what created the universe. The two entities came together to form one being. Her name was Kritanta . She created seven other creatures called Eternals. They were to watch over their lands and create the organisms that were to inhabit it , doing the same for the rest of the universe .

One of those worlds they created was named Endonia . This world was run by Darius. It was his first planet headed alone and he wanted everything to be perfect. The Eternals created the basic mold known as humans , then built up from there . Elves to nymphs . From Pegasui to hippogriphs . Realizing that the light could not exist without the dark , Darius created demons to balance the gods . Then devils and angels serve them . 

After much planning and execution, the Eternals had gotten together to foresee the future of Endonia. As far as they could tell , the new planet was going to be fine. However , Darius saw things differently. 

After the session , Darius had gone to warn of what he’d seen.

"You just want to waste more time adding details to your planet. " Miyamura scoffs. The colossal being only ever wanted to destroy things. He'd blown up three of his own planets just for the hell of it , and he hated it when they spent extended time on projects. 

In a fit of irritation , Darius left to be alone in the observation room so he could clear his head. 

"I thought I'd find you here ." Someone said as they walked in on him gazing at the sky . However , Darius kept his eyes on the stars . "I enjoy looking at the good things we've created . The stars are my favorite ." 

A woman joined Darius at the window . She had long flowing blue hair , and four gems on her face . One on her forehead and three smaller ones on her cheek . Whereas Darius only had one one on his forehead . The two of them were around the same height , and the smallest of the eight Eternals "Akira.." Darius sighed , "The future is not as we planned. Darkness will take over when we go . Humans , their possessive and megalomaniacal ways will destroy this world . I gifted them with music , yet all I saw were screams . We can’t go yet . But the others are so foolish that they refuse to listen. What am I to do ?"

"You are not to do anything . I will stay ." 

Darius looks at Akira in shock . "Akira ! You can't ."

"I must . I saw something as well .” Akira was always one to look ahead. She acted as the heart of the group , always pointing out the most rational course of action and long term consequences of them. “Our race will fall apart . I have seen the future of other worlds . The divine power will go to the other’s heads . They are too stubborn to listen . They will conquer and destroy - and I want nothing to do with any of it."

“At least let me stay with you !”

Akira sighed . She really wanted him to , but she couldn’t let him . “You can’t . You know Ademetes would never allow you to do so.” She simply shook her head , but showed a slight smile . "Besides , this one needs guidance . In time we will be forgotten and I wish to see what happens after Endonia has done so. " 

Darius frowned , but agreed . “We can only wait and see .”

The two of them took a walk through the temple of the Eternals . Graphics of major events in the history of their worlds lined the walls . They kept records of these as well . Everyone from a king to a fairy had a journal in the Eternals extensive library . Darius and Akira came across Opal and Osoro , the twin Eternals . “Hello there .” They say in unison . They looked as apathetic as ever , but the others could always tell when they were being sincere .

"You're being paranoid Darius. " They continued. "Are you sure you didn't just stay in the Roman periods for too long ? It was an awful time after all."

"No ." Darius replies with a frustrated sigh . "No it was much different . I went further than the Romans . It...It was pure darkness. " 

Opal and Osoro look at him with blank , emotionless faces .

"Don't be so patronizing !" Darius shouts . Akira stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You should get ready to leave Darius. " said the twins . "You wouldn't want to make Kritanta upset by being late now would you ?" That being said , the twins floated off , followed by Akira and Darius . Who still had an uneasy feeling.

They were greeted by Admetes. Kritanta's right hand of sorts. Though he must've assumed he was at her level with his massive god complex. 

Admetes smiled at Akira , but it quickly turned to a frown upon seeing Darius. The smaller Eternal could feel the judgment piercing his soul , but he tried his best to ignore it. 

While Akira went to speak with Delphoria , Darius felt himself being lifted by his collar. He quickly kicked the enormous fingers away . He looked up and saw Miyamura , a scowl planted on his light green face . 

“What ?” Darius hissed , already fed up with the others around him .

The two occasionally got along . It was only within the past six billion years or so had they drifted apart . It had mostly been due to Darius’ perfectionist nature when it came to his planet , and Miyamura’s insistence on trying to burn it , that caused the rift .

“Oh nothing , just trying to see the look on your tiny face when you realize Kritanta  _ hates _ your planet . When you do , you’ll forget about it , and you’ll finally let me blow it to bits.”

“Firstly , I know Kritanta loves my planet , so don’t even attempt to push that . Secondly , your obsession with explosives is truly a mystery and will never do you any good . FINALLY , I shall  _ not _ be forgetting about my planet any time soon , and I won’t let you forget how much better it is than any of  _ your _ worthless rocks !”

Darius flicked his fingers , releasing a bolt of energy at Miyamura with the heat of a star . He hissed in pain . Raising his hand he went to inflict a greater pain onto Darius , but he was too quick and hit him with another bolt from behind .

“Oh how I don’t envy you Miyamura . Your size . Your tendencies . Everything about you is disappointing and truly baffling .” 

He turned away with a small smirk plastered on his pale face . Floating into the transportation room , Darius was suddenly reminded of the darkness he saw penetrating Endonia . It made him sick to his stomach . Once again , he just ignored that feeling , hoping it was just some sort of superstition .

Soon , the other Eternals were gathered in a large room . Akira stands off to the side as the others were placed around a glowing pattern . "Today is our departure ," Kritanta starts . "We must once again head out and create the rest of the universe. Darius , your planet is my favorite thus far." Miyamura scoffed , and Kritanta continued . "The balance is perfect. I am aware you have doubts I guarantee you , the future shall be bright."

Everyone looks at each in content , even Darius. Though he only did it to mask his unease. 

"Come forth brothers and sisters as we continue our great journey !" 

The Eternals put their arms forward , and a great light starts to illuminate from then . Each of them entered their UltraViolet form (A final more powerful form of sorts). The longer they go , the greater the light intensifies . "Hold your focus comrades ! The transportation is nearly complete !"

A bead of sweat runs down Darius' face . He couldn’t seem to continue ! His thought conflicted with his powers and it sent him into a frenzy ! 

"I..I can't !" Darius quickly removes his hands as the others start to disappear. "No !" Kritanta shouted .

Darius was propelled backwards . He shoots out the glass surrounding the room , plummeting towards Endonia like a shooting star. Akira ran over to the broken glass , she stretched her arms out to try and get him , as Darius did the same . But she was too late . 

He was known as' the forever going comet' . As he fell for thousands of years

___________________

After those thousands of years , the comet finally reached the surface of the planet . When it did , a child was created . With Darius not being able to fight the rules of his own planet , he seemed to be sent back to what would’ve been his infant years , had he aged like a being of Endonia . The baby found itself under a tree surrounded by stardust . 

A forest elf walked through the woods . She'd seen that the 'forever going comet’ had disappeared and wanted to investigate the bright light that was illuminating from a nearby tree . What she saw was shocking . 

The baby had black hair , with the front parts covered in blue . However , that wasn't the strangest part . A blue gem rested on the baby's forehead . The elf recognized this as the gem of an Eternal . She traced the edge of the gem with her fingers and hummed . “What a strange little creature you are ,” The elf mumbled . “And what a lucky lady I am .” This was a gold mine in her eyes . Close to no one knew of the existence of the Eternals , but her . She also knew what great powers they had as well .

“Ivy ? Ivy are you over there ?” Another elf calls out . Ivy glances around frantically , not wanting anyone to see what she found . 

“Just a moment ! I seem to have left something at home !” Ivy hastily gathers the child and rushes home . 

Once there , she runs to an empty room . Using the branches around she rearranges them in the style of a bassinet . She gathers a few blankets and places them , along with the baby , down . The baby cooed and gently grabbed the elves' fingers . Ivy smiles down at him . Then glances back at the gem . It wasn’t lit . “Odd..I didn’t even know Eternals had children..Nevertheless , you’re going to bring great fortune when you’re older aren’t you ? I’ll just have to keep you in favour .” The baby seemed to doze off within moments . She grins and caresses the child's face . “That’s right my little Ezra , sleep peacefully .”


End file.
